


The Wrong Foot [ART]

by orotea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orotea/pseuds/orotea
Summary: Art for kitty015's 'The Wrong Foot', set in a universe where Krypton survived and Kal-El journeys to Earth as a scientist to assist the Justice League, where he meets the difficult Bat.





	1. Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wrong Foot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367873) by [kitty015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty015/pseuds/kitty015). 



> Chapter 1 - Art  
>  Chapter 2 - Work Steps 

 

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152384403@N04/35734874356/in/dateposted-public/)

Within the humming belly of the Watchtower, Kal finally loses his patience with the Bat.

 

[[Chapter 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11367873/chapters/25457775)]

[[larger image on flickr](https://flic.kr/p/WrLzao) /[tumblr post](http://orotea.com/post/162498095579/title-the-wrong-foot-author-kitty-artist-orotea)]


	2. Work Steps

**1\. Sketch drafts + value composition.**

After the initial read through, I penned down a few impressions that stood out to me. Going through a few, I finally settled for capturing what I thought was a pivotal point in the story; the heart of the plot.

 

**2. Flail at canvas. (ie colouring it in)**

In the end, I decided to let Kal keep his classic colours, because nothing screams Superman more than his red cloak and blue bodysuit.

The splash of colour he brings to the illustration is a welcome one.

 

**4\. Working on the background.**

 

Added a splash of colour and saturation to harmonise with rest of the painting; a subtle balancing of colour saturation levels that was heavy on Kal.

 

**5\. Motion!**

A subtle touch of motion blur and smudging to give a sense of motion.

 

6\. Post production

Post production for added effects, though I might have overdone it on some parts.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a wonderful journey, from when I received the fist draft, to Kitty's patience with me, and the SBB discord's entertainment and encouragement. I couldn't have asked for a better first Big Bang event. The only regret is that i wasn't able to finish up in chapter graphic assets in time.
> 
> If you haven't checked out kitty's lovely superbat debut, you must! The Wrong Foot was a pleasure to work with.


End file.
